<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Deal is a Deal by Squooshytaje</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245569">A Deal is a Deal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squooshytaje/pseuds/Squooshytaje'>Squooshytaje</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, M/M, PWP, ed needs info and roy can get it but for a PRICE, if you squint you can actually see them suppressing their feelings for one another, not that it’s really pointed out but like it’s THERE, porn with slight plot but really not much, sort of prostitution?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squooshytaje/pseuds/Squooshytaje</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Has there ever been something that you wanted badly enough that you are willing to give up a part of yourself to get? Edward was faced with this exact question the first time that Roy had told him that he had information to give him. Of course, he could have that information, but it would come at a high price. One that money couldn't quite buy. That was quite some time ago, but there was always new information to be gathered and a deal is a deal. If he wants that information, he has to give Roy just what he wants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric &amp; Roy Mustang, Edward Elric/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Deal is a Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edward’s breath was hot and heavy against Roy’s lips as they finally parted for what felt like the first time in hours. It couldn’t have been that long, but time had started to bleed together once he’d entered past the front door of Roy’s apartment. At this point, he can’t even begin to think past the way that Roy’s hands grabbed his hips, yanking him close and up against him. How they were trailing down over his ass and thighs, gripping and cupping to get a good full feel of them.</p>
<p>The touch itself elicits a groan from the younger alchemists’ lips, his metal hand fisting into the black locks of Roy’s hair. A sharp hiss is returned from between Roy’s teeth as he was dipping his head down. He pushes his mouth against the juncture between Edward’s neck and left shoulder. Heavy, open-mouthed kisses and bites soon follow.</p>
<p>“Colonel!” Edward was tilting his head to the side slightly, golden eyes fluttering closed. No matter how many times Roy touched and kissed him like this, his body always seemed to respond the same way. His cock throbs underneath its cloth prison, begging to be released to the point it was almost too uncomfortable. Edward hates how he can feel Roy smirking against his neck, taking the time to suck in a few heavy dark marks along his throat. His hands grip at the hem of Edward’s pants and begin to tug at them, shimmying them down slowly.</p>
<p>When they don’t seem to be coming down as fast as he’d like, Edward can feel Roy moving underneath him. Suddenly, the room was spinning until the ceiling was all he was staring up at. “Hey, what the hell do you think you’re—”</p>
<p>“Shut up. I can’t get these off with you sitting on my lap.” Roy interrupts his protests. There is something about the smirk on his face and desire in his eyes that made Edward equal parts angry and horny. He clenches his jaw, looking away from the elder man as he reaches down to help him. Roy only gives an infuriating scoff, smacking away his hand as if he were a naughty child reaching into a cookie jar.</p>
<p>“You’ll just waste time.” He scolds, thumb and forefinger already popping the button out of its hole and unzipping the fly.</p>
<p>“I can take off my own damn pants, you ass!” Edward snaps even though he lifts his hips to allow Roy to fully yank his pants down and off all the way. Roy didn’t seem to really care much about his protests and the younger alchemist had half the mind to shove him away in order to show him that he was competent in taking his own clothes off, that he didn’t need to be undressed like some child.</p>
<p>“If you could, they would have already been off the second you came into my home. Honestly, it’s almost like you enjoy me taking them off for you.” Roy counters with that infuriating tone and smirk of his. It really does make Edward’s blood boil, especially because he knows that attitude is one that the Colonel only gave to him. “But that’s enough talk.” Roy adds shortly after as he can see the anger on his face. He was easily pulling off his own clothing, tossing them haphazardly off to the side. Once they were both now in the nude, Roy was easily caging Edward against the crisp white sheets of his bed.</p>
<p>“It wouldn’t kill you to try and be a little more classy about this.” Edward grumbles under his breath, glaring up at the man hovering above him. He bet Roy wasn’t like this with women—so needy and selfish. So why was he like this when it came to him? He can already hear Roy’s words in his head. <em>No need to be classy when this is just a deal. </em></p>
<p>That’s all this was. Equivalent exchange. It wasn’t something that made him proud, but it was a necessity. Something that had to be done in order to get what he wanted. Roy had information that Edward needed, and Edward simply just had what Roy wanted. It made sense that an overlap of interest had come to this—prostituting himself for information on leads. It wasn’t as if he entirely hated it, either. The scientific part of his brain told him that even though he was being pushed into a world that adults knew more about than him, he was learning things. Things about life, about himself, about Roy.</p>
<p>It wasn’t all bad. Not that he’d ever admit it.</p>
<p>Edward was drawn from his thoughts suddenly as Roy was dipping his head down, biting against the soft flesh where his left shoulder met his neck. It makes him gasp, his head twisting to the right in order to give Roy more room.</p>
<p>“Classy, huh? What, do you want me to woo you, Fullmetal?” Roy taunts as he was pushing little kisses around the initial bite, up along the length of Edward’s neck. Heat was spreading across Edward’s face and his metal hand comes up to shove at Roy’s cheek maybe a little too hard. It seemed that the elder man was ready for it as he easy deflects it with a sweep of his hand, a laugh escaping him.</p>
<p>“I didn’t think so.”</p>
<p>“Just shut up and get on with it!” Edward demands. “I’m not some girl.”</p>
<p>He can hear the way that Roy sighs and he doesn’t need to be looking at him to know that he was just shaking his head. Luckily enough, it seems that Roy’s finally grown a brain and he doesn’t continue to tease Edward any further, instead moving to pull away from in in search of what he was sure was the lubricant that he kept next to the bed. Well, at least it was when they were doing this in the bedroom.</p>
<p>He was squeezing his eyes closed now, his head still turned to the right so he doesn’t have to watch Roy when he poured that thick, sticky liquid onto his fingers. He hated to admit it, but Roy was good with his hands. He hated giving him the satisfaction of knowing that, though. It just went straight to that big fat head of his to be given any amount of praise.</p>
<p>When the bed shifts and the weight of Roy is added, Edward doesn’t fight the dry hand on his knees, instead, allowing it to knock them open. Finally, he looks up at Roy who, for once, has a somewhat serious expression on his face.</p>
<p>“Remember to—”</p>
<p>“Relax and don’t fight it.” Edward interrupts, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, I know. You’ve ingrained it into my brain enough times already.”</p>
<p>“Would it kill you to actually listen to my advice instead of fight against me?” Roy asks, a frown twitching onto his lips. Edward knew he was just trying to be <em>nice</em> or whatever, but there was nothing nice about this. It was business; nothing more, nothing less, right? Why should he even care so much, anyways? It was annoying. If he could, he’d be reading whatever report or book that Roy had gotten his hands on while they were doing this. However, the rules were Edward gave Roy his full attention, <em>then</em> he got to get his hands on the material.</p>
<p>Edward was just about to open his mouth to speak, but he’s quickly shut up by the feeling of cool lubricant sliding over his hole, sending a shudder through him. Instinctively, he grits his teeth together as the finger slides in up to the second knuckle easily. It had only been a few days since their last encounter together and Edward knew exactly what to expect, but it still doesn’t stop him from reacting every time.</p>
<p>“Calm down,” Roy says, his tone even and low, those dark eyes staying locked on Edward’s face. Under such an intense gaze, it’s hard not to flush with heat, but Edward doesn’t back down as if it were some sort of challenge to meet Roy’s eyes.</p>
<p>“I am calm!” He retorts, but then Roy’s finger twists and curls into a good spot. He sucks in a sharp breath, fingers gripping onto the blankets. His reaction seemed to amuse Roy and gently, a second finger was added in as well. Edward hates how easily his body accepted Roy in any form nowadays. When they’d first started this deal, it had been a lot harder, had taken more time, but with how often he was called upon due to the information Roy was giving him, every time was easier and felt better.</p>
<p>Roy didn’t even have to work his fingers into him for very long, really. Edward knew that he was doing it just to make sure that he would be slick and ready for the taking. Though, even while his fingers were inside of him, it seemed that the elder man had no problem in prying those sounds from Edward much to his dismay. There was no point in trying to hide them anyway, not when he wasn’t as experienced with this as Roy seemed to be. He always knew just the way to move his fingers and where to press that made Edward moan and squirm under him.</p>
<p>Golden eyes were half-lidded as they stared up at the man who worked carefully above and into him. Edward’s lips were parted slightly, soft puffs of air escaping him as the fingers slowly began to leave him. He hated that odd, almost empty feeling that it left him with; almost like his body was craving more from Roy. Roy was always so willing to give him more. As much as his body could take.</p>
<p>Edward watches Roy’s hand as it pulls away, snagging the lubricant once more and squeezes a decent amount into the palm of his hand. That hated flame of arousal in his belly only seems to grow as he follows every motion of that hand as it grasped Roy’s girth, slowly stroking over it. It seems that Roy noticed the staring and he lets out a low, throaty chuckle as he worked himself.</p>
<p>“I take it you like what you see?”</p>
<p>Edward’s lips suddenly pull into a tight scowl and his narrows his eyes until they were practically angry slits. “Stop stroking your own ego! You’re wasting time that I could be reading, you know.”</p>
<p>Roy finally lets himself go, pausing only to wipe the excess off his hand before he was snagging Edward’s legs just under the knees. He tugs them open and pulls Edward closer with one easy motion.</p>
<p>“Really, you don’t have to act like you hate this every time. It’s okay to enjoy it.”</p>
<p>“I would enjoy it if it were anyone but you.” Edward grumbles, but there was no real bite to his voice. Not when the head of Roy’s cock was pressing against him. His own body was practically pulsing with a need that he hadn’t even realized was so intense. He <em>wanted</em> Roy. Wanted him badly enough that he was trying to push his hips down so that Roy would just <em>press inside</em> him already. Roy takes the hint, the expression on his face one that seemed to know the truth of Edward’s emotions, and he guides himself in past the tight ring of muscle.</p>
<p>A moan is drawn from Edward’s lips as his body was starting to stretch apart around Roy. His head falls back against the bed, golden hair only half still in the braid he’d been wearing when he came here. His hands grip into the sheets underneath him, holding onto them tightly. He feels like he can’t breathe suddenly, at least not until Roy’s hips are against his own and the warmth from them floods through him.</p>
<p>“Fullmetal—”</p>
<p>“I’m fine—” Edward rasps out, his eyes still clenched closed. He allows his legs to drape over Roy’s narrow hips. There’s a hesitant air around them and Edward knows what Roy wants to say, but the room remains silent around them despite the gentle huffs of breath that escaped his parted lips. He didn’t need as much time as he did the first time they’d done this. He was far too used to the feeling of Roy buried deep within him by now. “Just…Move!”</p>
<p>There wasn’t any wasted time before Edward feels their hips separate and Roy began to draw back out of him. His teeth catch on his lower lip and when the first thrust back inside came, he doesn’t bother to stop the loud groan that escapes him. Being so noisy like this was embarrassing, but Roy had once told him that it’s no fun if he’s just going to hold his voice back. At the time, Edward had done it just to spite him, but Roy had made it his mission to draw each and every one of those sounds from his lips.</p>
<p>The room was soon filling with the sounds of Edward and the clapping of skin on skin as a steady, quick rhythm was being set. Roy pulls Edward’s legs from around his waist only to push them up and onto his shoulders, likely thankful for the flexibility that he had. This shift in position was only driving Roy in deeper, each plunge drawing out loud moans from the young alchemist.</p>
<p>“Colonel!” he practically whines out the word, hands having finally let go of the sheets they’d been gripping onto at his sides, instead beginning to reach up towards Roy as if they planned to wrap themselves and his arms around him in the heat of the moment. They hesitate before they can grab onto him, however. It would be way too intimate that way—He couldn’t. This wasn’t about feelings even if he had them. It was all just about information. Edward felt as though he shouldn’t cling to Roy as though he were his lover because he <em>wasn’t</em>. What they were doing wasn’t out of emotion.</p>
<p>He lets his hands drop back down to the bed, twining flesh and metal alike into the sheets once more with a loud moan as Roy gave a particularly rough thrust inside of him.</p>
<p>Edward was all to familiar with that low throb at the base of his belly by now. He can feel Roy’s hips stuttering in their motions, almost becoming uncoordinated and he’s secretly feeling a twinge of pride at being able to bring Roy to his edge like this. He always tried to seem so composed, even during this, but there were always cracks along that surface.</p>
<p>His eyes open as Roy grips onto the sheets tightly next to Edward’s hips. He can see that dazed look coming across his face: the way his eyes were slowly starting to close, the part of his lips that let out soft groans and pants for breath, that flush across his cheeks. Watching Roy lose himself in the feeling of him was a little more satisfying than it should be only for the fact that this wasn’t just the asshole in the uniform but the real man behind it. He doesn’t get to enjoy that sight for long as Roy had noticed him staring and a smirk began to cross his lips. He leans in, pushing Edward’s legs up towards his own chest with the action and making the smaller moan out loudly with a deep grind of his hips. That throbbing sensation was getting too intense to hold back. Just as Edward was about to hit his release, Roy’s mouth was upon his, muffling and swallowing the cries of pleasure that poured from him. Two or three short, quick thrusts through Edward’s climax has Roy meeting his own within him. Finally, their lips parted with a loud groan from Roy. As soon as they both were finished, Edward was shoving at Roy’s face with his right hand, trying to make room between them.</p>
<p>“Why did you kiss me in the middle of that?! It’s weird!” he chides, his breath still coming heavy from his lips. He was already feeling gross and sticky just like he did every time. Having Roy’s spit on his lips didn’t help, either!</p>
<p>Roy sits up now, rubbing at the cheek Edward had shoved him away with. “Did you have to use your right hand to shove me?” He grumbles, a frown on his face. “It wasn’t weird. Didn’t it feel good?”</p>
<p>“No way! Goddamn pervert.” Edward shoots back, glaring at Roy despite the red dusting his cheeks. Slowly, he was scooting himself into a sitting position. His body felt sweaty and wet all over, and he knew there wouldn’t be any good to come of just laying there on the bed. Especially not when Roy was known for the occasional second or even third round. Edward didn’t want to waste any more time than he needed to.</p>
<p>“I’m going to take a shower.” He says simply, getting to his feet as Roy had just laid back on the bed, a somewhat pleased look on his face. What a creep. Edward was shuffling his way towards the bathroom that joined Roy’s room after he scooped his clothes off the floor. He wanted to get himself cleaned up and redressed before he got his hands on the file that Roy had waiting for him.</p>
<p>As he stood under the water, he finds himself wondering just what material Roy had managed to get his hands on this time. Last time, it had been an intensive theory paper written all about the making of the Philosophers Stone that had been written by a once-renowned alchemist by the name of Emile Thruven. The lead that had been in that paper was interesting and was going to be bringing he and Al’s search to a small village out in the west. It talked about how people there were breaking down mercury in a certain way and how that was the key element in creating the stone. Of course, Edward had his doubts, but it was still worth going out to see this place that was claimed to have just what they were looking for.</p>
<p>Edward redresses himself slowly, checking over his body for any marks that were left behind. Luckily enough, Roy hadn’t been in a taunting enough mood to litter him in hickeys as a reminder of their shared time after working hours. If anything, there was just the bite on his shoulder from earlier, but it would fade long before morning. Pleased with that, Edward took the time to braid his hair before he was heading back out into the bedroom.</p>
<p>“Where’s the information?” he asks Roy, who was laying on the bed, the blankets pulled up to his waist.</p>
<p>“On the desk. You do know it’s safer for you to stay here than to make the trek back to the inn you’re staying at, right?” Roy says, propping himself up on one elbow as he watches Edward make his way over to the writing desk in the far corner of the bedroom. He spots the envelope and was quick to snatch it up, a pleased half smirk crossing his lips for a moment.</p>
<p>“Yeah, thanks but no thanks. I don’t have time to waste here while I’m busy working on getting Al and I’s bodies back.” He says as he turns his back on Roy, heading for the door to the bedroom and ultimately the door to the apartment. Edward raises the hand holding the envelope up, waving it slightly.</p>
<p>“See ya, Colonel. And don’t worry, I’ll destroy the evidence after I’m done with it.”</p>
<p>As Edward leaves, he doesn’t notice the almost lonely, sad look in Roy’s eyes as he watches him go. He’s far too busy already working on getting the papers out so that he can start scanning over them as he walks back to his lodging, wanting to drink in as much information as he could before he got back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I highly doubt I'm the only one who's ever had this idea, but I couldn't get it out of my head for the past two weeks so this is the product of that. Apologies for any mistakes in it, the only beta I had was myself.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>